Little piece of heaven
by WeAreShippers
Summary: La vida de Brittany es maravillosa, pero es una gran mentira. La de Santana es terrorífica y aún así intenta ser honesta consigo misma en todo: acepta su realidad tal y como es y no se esconde. Sus mundos chocan casi por casualidad y ambas descubren que en la otra, tienen todo lo que siempre han querido. Un trocito de paraíso.
1. Cambios

**A little piece of heaven.**

**BRITTANA FANDOM / GLEE UNIVERSE**

**A/N: ¡Hola! Soy nueva en este fandom, pero llevo muchísimo tiempo a Brittana y me apetecía hacer algo nuevo,por lo tanto aquí estoy. Esta historia lleva meses en mi cabeza y por fín encuentro la manera de escribirla. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí :D **

**Rating: **M (por lenguaje obsceno, escenas violentas y contenido sexual).

**Pairings: **Brittana (Brittany/Santana), Faberry (Rachel/Quinn) y un poco de Quinn/Puck.

**Personajes recurrentes:**

- Santana López.

- Brittany Pierce.

- Patrick Pierce (el señor Pierce. Pat).

- Elizabeth Pierce (la señora Pierce/Lisa).

- Juliette Pierce (Jules, Jay) & Alison Pierce (Ali, Al). Los gemelos.

- Michael Pierce (el tío Pierce/senador Pierce).

- Emma Pillsbury (la asistenta social de Santana. La señorita Pillsbury).

- Quinn Fabray (la mejor amiga de Brittany. Quinney).

- Alberto López (señor López/el padre de Santana).

- William F. Pillsbury (señor Pillsbury).

- Noah Puckerman (el mejor amigo de Santana. Puck).

- Rachel Berry.

**Disclaimer/Advertencia:** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen (la mayoría) a la serie Glee. Todos los demás son fruto de mi invención.

**[...]**

**CAPÍTULO 1 - Cambios**

_I rode my bicycle past your window last night _

_I roller skated to your door at daylight _

_It almost seems like you're avoiding me _

_I'm okay alone, but you got something I need _

_Well, I got a brand new pair of roller skates _

_You got a brand new key _

_I think that we should get together and try them out you see _

_I been looking around awhile _

_You got something for me _

_Oh! I got a brand new pair of roller skates _

_You got a brand new key._

Las mangas de su chaqueta azul deportiva eran suaves y delicadas, o por lo menos lo fueron antes de que ella cogiera la fea costumbre de estrujarlas entre sus dedos, casi maniáticamente. Jodida señorita Pillsbury y sus canciones prehistóricas - ella pensaba. No porque tuviera algo en contra de Janis Joplin, joder, Janis Joplin era realmente buena. Un poco estúpida, pues acabó muriendo por asuntos con la droga y ella odiaba profundamente la palabra 'droga', pero era indudable que la cantante había sido muy buena.

¿Lo de las drogas? Si su madre no hubiera muerto a causa de ellas no tendría ningún jodido problema con la cocaína, la heroína, el MDMA, la marihuana, el costo y otras sustancias de la gran lista de cosas que había visto a varias personas probar, pero bueno. Su madre se fue, con veintisiete años.

Como los grandes.

De todos modos, Santana López estaba más que nerviosa. Ella podía sentir ese complicado malestar que se instala en tu estómago y no se va - además, que la maldita señorita Pillsbury no la ayudaba en absoluto, silbando aquella puta canción...

Santana suspiró cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el cartel de la carretera, en el que se podía leer claramente 'Bienvenidos a Lima'. Joder, Lima... soltó una seca carcajada. Casi toda su família había nacido en Lima (Perú) y allí estaba ella. Pero en Ohio: frío y aburrido Ohio. ¡Puto Ohio! Por lo menos Cleveland, el lugar donde ella había pasado sus últimos tres años, no estaba tan mal, pero parecía que la ciudad de Lima era pequeña. Pequeña, muy pequeña.

Y aburrida.

Santana se mordió el labio superior, algo preocupada. Iba dejando atrás calles y calles, y todo verde (vamos, que Lima podía ser la ciudad más tediosa del mundo pero algo bonita si que era. Por lo menos en principio). Tenía que dar una vuelta por la zona, eso estaba claro...

_'Bueno, eso si la familia Pierce me deja salir.'_

Los Pierce... ja, se rió con ironía. Los jodidos Pierce, tutores legales y ella ya estaba pensando en todas y cada una de las putadas que les haría en cuanto pisara aquella casa. Pobre gente - y no es que Santana López fuera una mala persona, sólo es que estaba literalmente 'hasta el coño' de mudanzas, de tutores, de caras y sitios nuevos. De esperar.

Ella no quería un jodido tutor aleatorio, ella quería una familia.

Un padre, una madre, hermanos o un par de perros (que lo mismo le daba) y quería días de Acción de Gracias, Navidades...

Cosas. Quería cosas y personas.

Claro que Santana había leído muchísimas cosas sobre los Pierce, y muchísimas significaba UN MONTÓN. Ella sabía que los Pierce tenían una hija, Brittany (y cuántas veces había estado Santana a punto de entrar en Facebook y buscarla, joder) y también sabía, o por lo menos eso le habían dicho, que si Santana se iba a vivir con los Pierce era porque Brittany necesitaba una persona de su edad a su lado, como una hermana.

Una persona en la que confiar, vaya.

Santana se sentía mal, como si fuera un puto regalo o algo por el estilo. Ya le podrían haber comprado un jodido perro, a Brittany, pero no - una 'generosa donación' al centro social del que Santana venía y ala, Brittany ya tenía su jodido regalo. Que la hubieran envuelto con un lacito, por lo menos.

Qué triste.

Y cómo le jodía la gente que hacía eso - le tocaba mucho la moral. Joder, incluso Santana había vivido con una mujer que quería sentir 'cómo era tener una hija' y cuando se aburrió, después de once meses (enfermos meses), la dejó.

Todo el mundo dejaba tirada a Santana López, al final.

_'Y aún así, la casa de los Pierce será cienmil veces mejor que el centro social. Cienmil como mínimo.'_

Tenía razón. En casa de los Pierce tendría su espacio personal y en el centro era muy complicado, eso de tener algo de intimidad. Al final accedió a vivir con la familia Pierce y bueno, ojalá la familia Pierce no estuviera tan mal.

Tolerables. Ella sólo pedía poder tolerarlos y eso significaba que aquella gente no debería involucrarse demasiado en su vida.

Tenía una cosa clara, por eso: a la mierda los gemelos, ella no quería tener que mediar con ellos. Odiaba los niños, Santana no los podía soportar.

(Seguramente porque su infancia fue complicada y los niños le recordaban a eso).

Posiblemente.

Cuando la señorita Pillsbury redujo la velocidad del coche, Santana empezó a estrujar las mangas de su chaqueta con bastante más fuerza. Dios, ella estaba tan nerviosa... siempre lo estaba, aunque pretendiera que no - y también pretendiera que no le importaba una mierda - pero, joder, tan sólo tenía 16 años. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ella tan sólo quería encontrar un buen lugar, eso era todo. La señorita Pillsbury la miró y sonrió levemente, pero Santana no podía pensar en absolutamente nada más que no fuera aquella enorme casa que tenía a su derecha, si miraba por la ventanilla.

No tardó en salir del coche y alargar sus brazos, crujiéndolos porque su pequeño cuerpo estaba abarrotado. Joder... putos coches. Otra cosa que odiaba.

Un largo suspiro la sacó de sus pensamientos - la señorita Pillsbury parecía estar incluso un poco más nerviosa que ella y bueno, Santana no podía culparla. Seguramente si su padre no fuera el máximo inversor en aquél centro social, Emma Pillsbury no trabajaría allí y aún así, Emma era tolerable. "¿Estás nerviosa?" Santana giró su cabeza y alzó los hombros. Sí, sí que lo estaba (por lo menos un poco) pero no eran malos nervios.

Eran nervios ante lo desconocido.

Emma presionó su carpeta contra su pecho y sonrió. "Hoy es el primer día de tu nueva vida, con tu nueva familia..."

Nunca le había gustado la palabra familia, en ese momento le gustaba menos que nunca, pero igualmente contestó. "E-estoy bien," dijo, algo friamente.

La puerta de la casa de los Pierce era bastante bonita. De madera marrón - posíblemente de ocre, aunque Santana no tuviera ni puta idea sobre árboles - con tres bonitos cristales, azul, verde y amarillo. Santana se fijaba en la puerta porque si le daba por analizar el asunto y pensar que 'en dónde cojones se estaba metiendo' entonces sí que estaría nerviosa.

Y cuando Emma Pillsbury tocó el timbre de la casa, supo que no había vuelta atrás.

_'Allá vamos...'_

Por eso agarró el asa de su pequeña maleta con más fuerza que nunca.

"Brittany, Al, Juliette!" Y no pudo evitar contener su respiración cuando escuchó aquellos nombres y Emma puso su mano en el hombro de Santana, intentando darle algo de confianza. _'Todo va a salir bien',_ pensaba la latina mientras veía la gran puerta de madera abrirse.

OH Dios...

El señor y la señora Pierce sonreían y entre aquél enorme montón de nervios, Santana encontró fuerzas para devolver media sonrisa. Tanto ella como la señorita Pillsbury pasaron a la casa - y menuda casa, ¡Era enorme! Santana nunca había estado en un lugar así, en su vida - entonces sí que sonrió, evidentemente mucho espacio significaba mucha intimidad.

"Bueno... bienvenida a casa, Santana," dijo la señorita Pierce, algo emocionada y aturdida por la situación. La joven asintió con vergüenza y entonces escuchó unos pasos, bajando la gran escalera. Los gemelos... qué monos, ja. Aunque no le gustaran demasiado los niños, aquellos dos pequeños no parecían odiables - pero los gemelos no eran las dos únicas personas que habían bajado por las escaleras.

Y ella alzó la vista y de repente, el mundo dejó de girar a su alrededor.

Su mirada marrón se encontró con dos ojos azulados que brillaban como si fueran dos zafiros y ella tragó saliva fuertemente, joder... su 'hermana', su nueva compañera... no llevaba ni tres minutos en aquella casa y todo se había vuelto mucho más complicado.

Brittany Pierce era la chica más preciosa que Santana López había visto en su vida.

(Y su corazón estaba latiendo a la velocidad de la luz).

[...]

La enorme sonrisa de la cara de Elizabeth, la señora Pierce, estaba empezando a incomodarla. Allí estaban todos, sentados en aquella mesa de diez sillas en el medio del comedor y Santana jugaba a entrelazar sus dedos debajo de la mesa y moverlas, haciendo un patrón bastante absurdo pero que la relajaba. Escuchando la conversación que los señores Pierce estaban teniendo con su asistenta social, Santana se sentía un poco 'vendida'.

Emma había mencionado que los primeros cuatro meses vendría a visitarla bisemanalmente, a echar un ojo pero, honestamente, no le importaba una mierda. Ella podía pretender que era una buena chica, ¿No? Emma Pillsbury se fue del piso y se sintió mucho más aliviada, eso era cierto.

No la vería en un par de semanas y un par de semanas, en su mundo, era una barbaridad de tiempo. La latina crujió su cuello de lado a lado y se levantó de la mesa, arrastrando de nuevo su maleta. "Brittany, ¿Puedes enseñarle a Santana su nueva habitación?"

"Por supuesto," dijo ella, y su voz... Dios, su voz era dulce y realmente estaba iluminando el salón. Santana no pudo evitar girar su cara y sonreír levemente. "Sígueme San."

San... joder, a Santana le gustaba eso. Le gustaba aquél mote y le gustaba que Brittany fuera la que lo hubiera dicho. Le encantaba. "Y... aquí estamos," enfrente de una puerta de madera y la latina cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, vergonzosa. "Vamos... abre la puerta," dijo sonriendo y Santana agarró el pomo de la puerta, con nervios. Cuando la abrió, suspiró profundamente.

El cuarto era grande, vacío, pero grande: una gran cama de matrimonio en el medio, un armario de madera empotrado en la pared y un escritorio. Ella sonrió, la habitación era gris y algo oscura, pero parecía ser SUYA y eso ya era increíble. "Pat me ha dado algo de dinero, así que... si quieres, este fin de semana podemos ir a unos grandes almacenes a por pintura y..."

"M-me encantaría," contestó Santana y la rubia sonrió y asintió. "Gracias."

Cuando Brittany salió del cuarto, Santana se sentó en la cama y apoyando sus manos en el colchón, miró hacia el techo de su cuarto con una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios.

_'Brittany...'_ pensó, y se rió tontamente. Vaya, iba a ser interesante.

Una voz la sacó totalmente de sus pensamientos y Santana ladeó la cabeza, viendo a una niña pequeña que la miraba mientras movía los pies, nerviosamente. "Te llamas Santana," dijo la niña, con dos coletitas en la cabeza - Santana sonrió, pensando que era adorable, y asintió. "Es un nombre bonito." La latina no pudo evitar reírse y golpeando levemente el colchón, le indicó a la niña que se sentara a su lado.

La pequeña empezó a mover sus piernas, balanceándolas hacia delante y hacia detrás. "Y tú eres Juliette, verdad?"

La pequeña rubia continuó moviendo sus piernas y Santana pensó que iba a ser imposible no querer a los gemelos - eran increíblemente adorables. "Britt me llama Jules," dijo la pequeña. "Ella juega conmigo, me lee libros... ¿Quieres jugar con nosotras, esta noche?"

Santana sonrió, pero alzó sus hombros. "No sé si sabré jugar."

"No te preocupes, nosotras te enseñaremos!" Dijo la pequeña, dando una palmada de excitación.

"Está bien," Santana finalmente cedió, riéndose. "Jugaré con vosotras dos."

Santana sólo necesito media hora en aquella casa para aprender que era casi imposible decirle que no a Juliette Pierce. Le gustaba, Juliette - o Jules, qué más daba. "¿Y Alison no juega con vosotras?"

La pequeña chica movió la cabeza de lado a lado. "Alison es un to... es un ton-"

"¿Tonto?"

Juliette empezó a reírse. "Has dicho tonto, ahora no vas a poder comer postre esta noche. No se dicen palabrotas en esta casa, es una norma de Britt-Britt," Santana se rió. Joder, una niña de siete años la acababa de timar y aún así lo encontraba adorable. "Aunque no le diré nada, porque no lo sabías. ¿Secreto?" Dijo la pequeña, enseñándole el meñique. "Lo tienes que coger con tu meñique. Yo y Brittany lo hacemos siempre, es la promesa del meñique." Santana lo cogió con su dedo y lo dobló - la pequeña chica se rió y le dió un besito en la mejilla a Santana, saliendo del cuarto entre risas.

Esa fue la primera vez en la que Santana se estiró en su cama, con una sonrisa permanente en sus labios. Cuando sus ojos se empezaron a cansar, pues estaba cansada de todos los nervios que había pasado, pensó que a lo mejor (tan sólo a lo mejor) había dado con la tecla correcta.

Quizás aquél era su lugar.

[...]

Santana abrió sus ojos y dejó escapar un gran bostezo, abrazando sus rodillas y echándole un ojo a la ventana. La habitación estaba a oscuras y Santana se preguntó que quién habría bajado la persiana, pues recordaba que ella no lo hizo.

No sabía si sonreír - porque era un gesto considerado y a ella le gustaba la gente amable - o sentirse extraña, no acostumbrada a aquello.

Cuando abrió la persiana, echó un ojo al jardín y vió que Alison y Brittany jugaban a baloncesto.

Tuvo que sonreír - Brittany era una gran hermana, seguro. Se la veía disfrutar con ellos y aquello era, cómo decirlo... adorable. Santana crujió sus brazos y cambiándose (pues se había dormido en tejanos) bajó al salón, donde Elizabeth cocinaba lo que parecía ser la cena.

"OH, Santana..." dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Me has pillado cocinando, Brittany me ha estado ayudando a hacer pollo asado y-" maldita Brittany, ¿Tenía que ser perfecta en absolutamente todo? "Esperamos que te guste. No estabamos seguras de..."

"No se preocupe, señora Pierce," dijo la joven, con una sonrisa agradecida en sus labios.

"Me puedes llamar Elizabeth, o Lisa si te parece bien," dijo la señora Pierce, con una sonrisa en los labios. "Cualquier cosa con la que te sientas cómoda, estará bien. Lo de señora Pierce me hace parecer más mayor de lo que soy."

Santana simplemente cruzó sus piernas. De momento le gustaba la comodidad de llamarlos 'señor y señora Pierce' "Eh... de acuerdo."

Elizabeth se giró y puso un gran plato en la encimera, con todo tipo de verduras. Santana continuó moviendo sus piernas, nerviosamente. "Quieres... ¿Quieres ayudarme con esto?"

"C-claro."

Y aunque al principio fue increíblemente incómodo, al final a Santana se le pasó aquella sensación e incluso comentó cosas sobre la comida con la señora Pierce. De repente se le habían pasado las ganas de joder a aquella gente, que estaba siendo tan amable con ella, pensó Santana mientras ayudaba a aquella mujer a cortar fruta, para el postre.

Media hora después, ya estaban todos en la gran mesa del salón comedor. Patrick (o el señor Pierce) se sentaba en el extremo de la mesa y la señora Pierce y Alison estaban a un lado, mientras Brittany y Juliette estaban enfrente. Santana dudó hasta que Juliette retiró la silla de a su lado.

Era extraño. Era muy extraño y aún así fue divertido - escuchar las historias de policías de Patrick Pierce (bueno, las historias que se podían contar en una mesa en la que habían dos niños, claro) y ver que parecían una família muy unida. Cuando llegó la hora del postre, la señora Pierce comentó que lo había hecho Santana y aunque fuera una media verdad, sonrió al ver que todos la aplaudían graciosamente.

Los Pierce eran una gran família.

"Santana, tú vas al curso al que va Brittany." Preguntó Patrick, y Santana lo miró. Lo cierto es que no lo sabía, así que alzó sus hombros. "Pero no has estado en el colegio superior todavía, ¿Cierto?"

La latina miró a su plato. Lo cierto era que no, que había estado un año sin ir a la escuela porque aunque sus notas habían sido bastante buenas durante toda su vida, el centro social no cubría los estudios superiores. Removió su plato de fruta con el tenedor y suspiró, negando con su cabeza. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Preguntó Elizabeth. Santana no contestó. "Quiero decir, Brittany va a empezar en McKinley este año y..."

La incomodidad volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo y se excusó, diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño. No necesitaba la compasión de aquella gente, joder... apoyó sus manos contra el fregadero y se miró al espejo, observándose.

No iba a poder evitarlo toda la vida, joder, pero no esperaba tener una conversación así en su primer día.

No era justo.

Un par de toques en la puerta la sacaron de su trance y Santana miró a su derecha. Brittany tan sólo la miraba. "Britt-"

"Yo, Juliette y Alison vamos a jugar en la habitación de los gemelos. Me preguntaba si..." si, eso sí que lo necesitaba. Santana simplemente asintió y la siguió.

Los dos gemelos estaban 'discutiendo' para ver a qué juego jugaban y Brittany se rió. "Chicos, chicos... Santana va a jugar con nosotros un rato, ¿Vale? Ya que es su primera noche, ¿Por qué no la dejáis elegir?" Santana se sentó en la moqueta y cruzó sus piernas. No sabía qué juegos sabían, o qué juegos tenían, así que simplemente alzó sus hombros. "Cuéntanos a qué jugabas, de pequeña," sugirió Brittany.

Pero Santana no había jugado mucho, durante su infancia. De hecho hasta que no tuvo 11 años y conoció a Noah Puckerman - su mejor amigo, que vivió en Dayton con ella durante 3 años y medio - no supo lo que era divertirse. Sonrió, al pensar en él. "Cuando tenía 11 años, conocí a Puck. Siempre jugábamos a... a tonterías, pero era el chico más divertido de todo el centro de Dayton," explicó Santana, con los ojos vidriosos. Hacía más de dos años que no lo veía y en sus labios se podía ver una sonrisa triste. "La verdad es que preferiría que eligiérais vosot-"

"¿Ese Puck era tu novio?" Preguntó Juliette, con curiosidad. Tanto ella como Alison se estiraron en el suelo y parecían preparados para escuchar historias, así que Santana se rió y negó con la cabeza.

"No... no. Era mi mejor amigo. Hace más de dos años que no lo veo..." admitió Santana, algo triste. "Pero siempre jugábamos a..." Santana se mordió la lengua. La verdad es que eso no se lo podía explicar a niños de siete años, y mintió. "Al escondite, por ejemplo."

Brittany sonrió. "Es un poco tarde para jugar a eso, pero ¿Qué tal si Santana y yo os explicamos una historia, y mañana jugamos juntos a eso?"

"¡Historia!" Dijeron los dos niños al unísono, levantándose y metiéndose cada uno en su cama. Santana no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos, mientras Brittany la miraba.

Brittany cruzó sus piernas y empezó a hablar sobre dragones, unicornios y princesas. La verdad es que la rubia tenía mucha imaginación y a veces, incluso, Santana tuvo el valor de añadir cosas a la historia. Los niños se durmieron en menos de diez minutos y ambas suspiraron, levantándose.

"No jugábais al escondite," Santana giró su cabeza. Brittany sonreía. "Tú y tu amigo, no jugábais al escondite, ¿Verdad?"

La latina ladeó la cabeza. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

Brittany simplemente alzó sus hombros. "Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo. Seguro que lo echas de menos y-"

"Brittany, Puck no era mi novio-" ¿Por qué se excusaba? ¿Que más daba, si lo era (que nunca lo fue, pero bueno)?

"Bueno, tampoco he dicho eso," dijo Brittany, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Santana suspiró. "Pero piénsalo, ¿Vale? Existe Facebook y cosas de esas..."

Santana suspiró de nuevo más profundamente y la miró, pero Brittany simplemente sonreía. Joder, era tenaz... los días se le harían muy largos si aquella rubia no dejaba de hacer aquello.

La adorabilidad de Brittany Pierce superaba todos y cada uno de los límites humanos.

"D-de acuerdo," ambas salieron y Santana se paró en la puerta de su habitación. "Eh... es tarde y... bueno, ha sido un día muy largo," la rubia asintió, todavía con aquella sonrisa hechizadora en sus labios. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, San."

Su espalda se apoyó contra la puerta de su cuarto y la latina suspiró, pasándose una mano por su largo cabello azabache. OH Dios, aquella casa era muy pero que muy complicada.

Aún así, Santana no pudo evitar estirarse en la cama - con una imborrable sonrisa en su expresión - y pensar que por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, no iba a dormirse con la preocupación de lo que pasaría el día después.

En absoluto; por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Santana López no se preocupaba.

Todo iba a ir bien.

[...]

**Entonces, qué pensais, ¿Debería continuarla? Podeis dejar vuestra opinion aquí: ↓↓↓↓↓**

**Hasta la próxima :D**

**#MARV**


	2. Días

Santana había vivido 16 años y medio sin tener demasiado en cuenta el tiempo. Sabía que su madre se había muerto un lunes, cuando ella tenía cuatro años - bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar muerte natural... María López decidió, con 27 años, quitarse la vida y vale, quizás estaba bajo los efectos de alguna droga pero al fin y al cabo se suicidó ¿No? - y desde entonces, Santana intentaba no llevar la cuenta de qué día era.

Bueno, estaba claro que el verano estaba al llegar pues cada vez veía a más gente con menos ropa encima, por la calle. Lo que no tenía ni idea era que ese mismo sábado - y su segundo día en casa de los Pierce - era 15 de Junio.

Y ese 16 de Junio, Santana cumpliría 17 años.

No es que la latina le tuviera una especial aversión a su cumpleaños - joder, no era tan odiosa - pero lo cierto es que ese día no le hacía ninguna especial ilusión.

Era un día más - un día más sin contar, claro.

Por supuesto, Santana no sabía - ni por asomo - que Brittany estaba al tanto de aquél dato. ¡Claro que lo estaba! La chica rubia estaba completamente encantada de vivir con alguien como Santana.

Además, tan sólo necesitó veinte segundos para saber que Santana era especial: los veinte segundos que tardó Brittany en entrecerrar su persiana la tarde anterior, para que Santana no tuviera problemas con la luz del día, y ver que la morena estaba durmiendo abrazada a lo que parecía ser una camiseta.

Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Fue por eso por lo que llamó a Quinn, su mejor amiga, para convencerla de que la acompañara al centro comercial.

Una persona que sonreía así incluso dormida se merecía el mejor regalo de todo el universo.

"Así que te gusta."

Brittany se aseguró de que el cinturón de su asiento estuviera bien amarrado y cuando aquello hizo 'clic', se giró y miró a su mejor amiga, que sonreía divertidamente mientras arrancaba el coche. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ya sabes," dijo Quinn, parándose en un semáforo. "Había muchas posibilidades de que 'tu nueva hermana' fuera una auténtica zorra y..."

Pero no lo era.

O a Brittany así se lo parecía.

"Pues no lo es," la defendió Brittany, con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Y a tí también te va a gustar, te lo aseguro. Y deja ya de esperarte lo peor de la gente, Quinney- "

Esa era Quinn Fabray. Rubia, guapa y animadora. Terriblemente desconfiada. Una zorra - según medio instituto. La mejor amiga de todo el mundo - según Brittany.

Lo que estaba claro era que Quinn no dejaba indiferente a nadie.

"Bueno, ya veremos."

Pero realmente, Quinn sabía que si a Brittany le gustaba Santana López había muchas posibilidades de que a ella también.

Y eso era muy bueno.

[...]

"¿Cómo coño puedes saber el regalo perfecto de una persona que ni si quiera conoces, Britt?" Quinn se rió, viendo lo decidida que parecía su amiga. A veces, Brittany S. Pierce era así de especial - veía cosas que los demás no podrían ver nunca.

Por ejemplo, había visto que Santana le había pedido usar su jabón aromatizante (de fresa) la tarde anterior y esa mañana, cuando se duchó, lo había vuelto a usar.

También se había dado cuenta de que Santana canturreaba la mayoría de canciones que escuchaba, ya fuera en la radio o en la televisión (o en cualquier otro sitio, qué más daba).

Y por eso, al final de la tarde Brittany y Quinn se dirigían al coche con un par de bolsas: una, con un set de jabones aromáticos y la otra, con un iPod Shuffle.

Sencillo - y aún así Quinn pensaba que su amiga se había vuelto loca.

"Además, un iPod. ¡Un jodido iPod, Brittany!"

Brittany tan sólo sonreía. Le encantaba aquella vena alarmista y exagerada de su amiga - era muy gracioso ver cómo Quinn sacaba mil y una conclusiones de aquello, y todas acababan en lo mismo, claro: que no era una buena idea. "Estoy segura de que le va a encantar."

Quinn resopló. "¡Más le vale! Sigo pensando que estás loquísima y-"

"Ya, ya lo sé."

No tardaron mucho en llegar de nuevo a la casa de Brittany y cuando la chica bajó, con sus dos bolsas en la mano, se apoyó en la ventanilla del coche de su amiga. "¿Quieres pasar o-"

"Ah... me encantaría Britt pero no puedo," dijo Quinn, arrancando de nuevo el coche. "Evans me ha llamado y creo que pretende que vayamos al cine, o yo que se. ¿Nos vemos el lunes?"

Brittany se rió. "Te llamo, ¿Vale? Y saluda a Sammy de mi parte."

"¡Hecho!"

Y Quinn arrancó de nuevo el coche y salió de la calle. Cuando Brittany se dió la vuelta, Santana estaba sentada en el porche de la casa, con una taza en las manos.

No era la primera vez que Brittany se quedaba embobada en los ojos de aquella chica morena, de ojos intensos.

Cuando Santana sonrió, algo vergonzosamente, Brittany supo que tampoco sería la última.

[...]

La morena entreabrió los ojos, soltando un enorme bostezo - joder, había dormido como una marmota y lo confirmó cuando le echó un ojo al reloj que había encima de su puerta y vió que efectivamente, había dormido más de diez horas.

¿Qué culpa tenía ella? ¡Su cama era demasiado cómoda!

El buen rollo matinal se le cortó cuando pensó que aquél día era 16 de junio, y no pudo evitar que el malestar se instalara de nuevo en lo más profundo de su estómago.

La mañara era algo fría para ser junio y a Santana le pareció una genial excusa para ponerse su chaqueta favorita y volver a estrujar el borde de las mangas entre sus dedos.

Se quedó allí metida en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta y aunque Santana no dijo nada, Brittany abrió la puerta. "San, ¿Puedo pasar?"

Santana la miró y asintió, moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo. Brittany se acercó a la ventana y subió la persiana poco a poco - para que la luz entrara en la habitación - y la morena no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ella fue la que le bajó la persiana el día anterior. Seguro.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó la rubia, y Santana alzó sus hombros, algo dubitativa. No era algo malo, pues aquellos dos días en la casa de los Pierce habían sido de lejos los más tranquilos de su vida, pero... pero tampoco era el mejor momento de su vida, eso estaba claro.

Y menos aquél día.

"Te he hecho el desayuno," dijo Brittany, sentándose en la cama y cruzando sus piernas en posición de indio, con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios. "Mis padres, Jules y Ali se han ido al lago de Celina a pasar el día, y..."

Santana frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no has ido con ellos?"

La rubia tan sólo se rió. "Pues porque hoy es un día especial y quería estar contigo," Santana alzó una ceja, curiosa. "Eh... ¿Tu cumpleaños?"

"¿C-cómo sabes eso?" La rubia alzó sus hombros. "Brittany..."

"Soy una chica curiosa. ¿Te vale eso, como respuesta?" Dijo Brittany, divertida. "Porque he estado más de media hora haciendo tortitas y..."

"No deberías haber-"

"¡Tonterías!" Brittany se levantó de la cama y le ofreció la mano a Santana, para ayudarla a levantarse. "Hoy es un día especial para tí y punto. A todo el mundo le gusta su cumpleaños."

Y Santana realmente pensaba que ella tenía que confesar que ella era algo diferente y que a ella no, pero cuando Brittany cogió su mano - mandando una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo - pensó que a lo mejor, su cumpleaños no estaba del todo mal.

[...]

"Brittany," la rubia giró su cabeza y sonrió, al ver a Santana estirada en el césped del jardín tan tranquila, tan pacífica... su cara brillaba por el sol y su sonrisa era, por lo menos, la más enorme de todo el estado de Ohio. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?" Dijo la rubia sentándose y cruzando sus piernas otra vez, una de las posiciones más cómodas para Brittany.

Santana alzó los hombros. "Por... a mí nunca me ha gustado mi cumpleaños, ¿Sabes? N-nunca lo he celebrado y..."

"Nunca es tarde para estas cosas, ¿No? Además..." Brittany alargó la mano y cogió las dos bolsas que había dejado allí a su lado. Santana alzó sus cejas y Brittany soltó una tímida carcajada. "Vamos, esto es tuyo."

Durante el día, Brittany se imaginó algunas veces aquél momento. Ella había intentado dibujar las reacciones que Santana podría tener, pero la realidad siempre superaba DE LEJOS a la ficción.

El brillo de los ojos de Santana era increíble. "Britt..." susurró la morena.

"¿T-te gusta, entonces?"

Santana contuvo la respiración hasta que fue complicado, por aquél nudo en el pecho que estaba sintiendo, y soltó un enorme suspiro - con aquellos regalos entre sus manos. "No deberías haber..." La rubia tan sólo sonrió. "N-ni si quiera se qué decir, joder."

Y Brittany se rió, porque en el fondo, no hacía falta que Santana dijera nada.

[...]

"Háblame de tus amigos."

Debía ser raro pero no lo era. De hecho, era cómodo - la habitación de Brittany era algo más grande que la de Santana, por eso ambas habían decidido continuar con su particular 'fiesta' allí. Estaban estiradas en la cama y el dedo meñique de Santana estaba agarrado al de Brittany (y si alguien le preguntaba por qué, no tenía ni la menor idea - pero era cómodo).

La rubia sonrió. "Bueno, está Quinn... la conozco desde el jardín de infancia y es increíble. Es mi mejor amiga - bueno, la mejor amiga que nunca podría haber pedido," Santana le cogió aprecio a aquella tal Quinn en tan sólo unos segundos. Era muy fácil apreciar a la gente que era importante para Brittany - la gente que hacía que a Brittany le brillaran los ojos. "Luego están Tina y Mike, Sam..." Santana sonrió. "Estoy segura de que te encantarán y-"

"Brittany..."

La rubia sonrió. No era muy difícil adivinar que Santana tenía varios asuntos con los grandes grupos de gente, al igual que con su cumpleaños.

No podía evitar ser una chica optimista, por eso.

"Brittany," la rubia giró su cabeza y sonrió, al ver a Santana estirada en el césped del jardín tan tranquila, tan pacífica... su cara brillaba por el sol y su sonrisa era, por lo menos, la más enorme de todo el estado de Ohio. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?" Dijo la rubia sentándose y cruzando sus piernas otra vez, una de las posiciones más cómodas para Brittany.

Santana alzó los hombros. "Por... a mí nunca me ha gustado mi cumpleaños, ¿Sabes? N-nunca lo he celebrado y..."

"Nunca es tarde para estas cosas, ¿No? Además..." Brittany alargó la mano y cogió las dos bolsas que había dejado allí a su lado. Santana alzó sus cejas y Brittany soltó una tímida carcajada. "Vamos, esto es tuyo."

Durante el día, Brittany se imaginó algunas veces aquél momento. Ella había intentado dibujar las reacciones que Santana podría tener, pero la realidad siempre superaba DE LEJOS a la ficción.

El brillo de los ojos de Santana era increíble. "Britt..." susurró la morena.

"¿T-te gusta, entonces?"

Santana contuvo la respiración hasta que fue complicado, por aquél nudo en el pecho que estaba sintiendo, y soltó un enorme suspiro - con aquellos regalos entre sus manos. "No deberías haber..." La rubia tan sólo sonrió. "N-ni si quiera se qué decir, joder."

Y Brittany se rió, porque en el fondo, no hacía falta que Santana dijera nada.

[...]

"Háblame de tus amigos."

Debía ser raro pero no lo era. De hecho, era cómodo - la habitación de Brittany era algo más grande que la de Santana, por eso ambas habían decidido continuar con su particular 'fiesta' allí. Estaban estiradas en la cama y el dedo meñique de Santana estaba agarrado al de Brittany (y si alguien le preguntaba por qué, no tenía ni la menor idea - pero era cómodo).

La rubia sonrió. "Bueno, está Quinn... la conozco desde el jardín de infancia y es increíble. Es mi mejor amiga - bueno, la mejor amiga que nunca podría haber pedido," Santana le cogió aprecio a aquella tal Quinn en tan sólo unos segundos. Era muy fácil apreciar a la gente que era importante para Brittany - la gente que hacía que a Brittany le brillaran los ojos. "Luego están Tina y Mike, Sam..." Santana sonrió. "Estoy segura de que te encantarán y-"

"Brittany..."

La rubia sonrió. No era muy difícil adivinar que Santana tenía varios asuntos con los grandes grupos de gente, al igual que con su cumpleaños.

No podía evitar ser una chica optimista, por eso.

"¿Y tú?"

Santana alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Brittany, que la miraban con curiosidad. "¿Yo qué?"

La rubia sonrió. "Tus amigos. Háblame de ellos," no le gustaba demasiado ese tema y Santana se llevó la mano a la boca, mordiendo sus uñas. Es algo que hacía cuando estaba muy nerviosa y, sinceramente, aquella pregunta la ponía muy nerviosa. Brittany simplemente acercó su mano a la mano que Santana tenía libre y entrelazó su dedo meñique al de la morena.

Y funcionaba.

"Y-yo sólo tenía a Puck y a Mercedes..." dijo vergonzosamente Santana.

Brittany sonrió. "Me encantaría conocerlos."

"La verdad es que no se mucho sobre ellos... sé que cuando ambos cumplieran 18, hablaron de trabajar y de vivir juntos pero..." Santana suspiró. "No lo sé. A Mercedes le quedan un par de meses para ser mayor de edad y... me gustaría saber si están bien. Qué están haciendo, dónde viven..."

"Ya te dije que yo te puedo ayudar a eso," murmuró Brittany, en un susurro cálido.

Santana símplemente clavó sus ojos marrones en ella, que la miraba con una intensidad increíble.

"¿T-tú harías eso?" Dudó la morena, aún sin acostumbrarse a la amabilidad de aquella gente.

Brittany tan sólo asintió y le ofreció la mano, para que ambas se levantaran. "¿Vamos?"

Santana la miró a los ojos de nuevo y al ver que Brittany sonreía, no pudo evitar aquél cosquilleo que se había instalado en la boca de su estómago.

Joder...

"C-claro, vamos."

[...]

"Primero tenemos que hacerte una cuenta, si no, no podrás..."

Santana giró su cabeza vergonzosamente y balanceó sus piernas. "Y-ya tengo cuenta."

La rubia se rió. "Genial, entonces. ¿Correo electrónico?"

(Y Santana no tuvo ni puta idea de por qué pero confió en ella para darle sus datos personales).

"Slopez1606. En Gmail," murmuró la morena.

Brittany empezó a escribir con una rapidez brutal y Santana se sorprendió, alzando sus cejas y mirándola. La rubia se rió. "Hice mecanografía en la escuela. ¿Me das la contraseña o prefieres ponerla tú?"

"Santan4, acabado en 4," dijo la chica y Brittany sonrió profundamente.

"Muy bien, pues ya está. ¡OH Dios mío, tienes unas 40 notificaciones! ¿Desde cuando no lo usas?"

'Desde que Puck se fue' pensó la morena.

"D-desde hace mucho tiempo... eh, ¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Santana, algo curiosa.

Brittany volvió a sonreír. "Mandarme una solicitud de amistad. OH, aquí esta Puck... ¿Noah Puckerman, verdad?" La morena tan sólo asintió y cogiendo una silla, se sentó al lado de Brittany para poder ver mejor el ordenador. "Cómo mola la cresta que lleva en la cabeza."

"¿Bromeas? ¡Es horrible!" Santana se rió, haciendo que Brittany también se riera, alzando los hombros. "Bien, ¿Qué pretendes, ahora?"

"Que le mandes un mensaje," dijo Brittany, segura. "Puede que tarde días o meses sin contestar pero... es tu amigo, Santana. Igual que Mercedes."

"Uhm..." dudó Santana y acercó su mano al ratón del ordenador, rozando levemente los dedos de Brittany. "¿Puedo?"

La rubia asintió. "Todo tuyo."

Santana sonrió y le echó un vistazo al muro de su Facebook. No había demasiadas cosas, hasta que de repente vió un mensaje que la hizo sonreír.

"Muchas felicidades S-LO! Espero que todo vaya bien por allí, nos hemos enterado de que te han acogido en una mansión enorme en Lima ¿Pero aquello no era todo campo y hierba? Jajaja. Puck y yo estamos bien, Puck ahora trabaja de mantenimiento de piscinas y bueno, cobra una pasta, así que a lo mejor te hacemos una visita por allí ;D ¡Cuídate mucho San, te queremos! Mercedes, Noah."

Santana no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus ojos y se rió. Brittany la miraba, con mucha ternura, y no pudo evitar apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Santana.

"Deberías contestar," murmuró la rubia y Santana asintió.

Con mucha decisión, puso sus manos sobre el teclado y empezó a escribir.

"Muchas gracias chicos ;D Me alegro mucho de saber que estáis bien y sería una pasada que viniérais a Lima a visitarme. Además, os tengo que presentar a Brittany - es genial y os va a encantar, os lo aseguro. Dile al mohicano que se quite esa mierda ridícula de la cabeza, jajaja. Os quiero, a los dos muchísimo. "

Santana se apartó de la pantalla y suspiró, emocionada. Era bueno, muy bueno saber que ambos estaban bien, porque habían sido las dos únicas personas algo constantes en su vida y la morena los valoraba como si fueran un mismísimo tesoro.

"Voy a darme una ducha y después damos una vuelta, ¿Vale?" Murmuró Brittany, y Santana sonrió y asintió.

Los labios de la rubia besaron tiernamente su mejilla y Santana no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Joder, aquello estaba realmente bien...

Definitivamente, la rubia estaba entrando en aquél grupo de gente imprescindible en su vida.


End file.
